The Final Night
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: What if the Gundams are really genetically engineered teenagers and they, along with their pilots, have to spend a night in a haunted castle? What do you think would happen? Second chapter up! shonen ai, yaoi, incest in the case of the Gundams... >
1. Getting Locked In

The Final Night

The Final Night  
By Koneko Yuy

Disclaimers: Don't own the boys. I own the Gundam spirits and the girls, though. ^_^  
Author's Notes: I blame Scariest Places on Earth for this...

Wing whimpered in Heero's mind. 'It's scary here......'

Heero nodded. 'I agree.' Aloud, he said, "Tell me again why we're here."

Duo looked up at the castle. "I don't know. We've just been told to go here."

"Yeah, by who?!" Phobos demanded.

Duo looked at her and simply shrugged. "I have no clue, Phobos, no clue..."

----------------------

"Dark." Wing whimpered.

Heero nodded. "I know...."

Not too long ago, Heero had found himself in a dark room with Wing next to him. She didn't have her ball with her and that may or may not have been a good thing.

The blue/blonde haired girl chewed on her lower lip. "I wanna go home...."

"So do I..."

The radio next to him crackled. Duo's voice came to him. "Heero? You ok?"

He flicked on the switch. "Yeah." He looked around. "Wing and I have found ourselves in a candlelit room."

"It's dark and it looks like a nursery." Wing added, sounding afraid.

"You sure you're ok, Heero?" Duo asked again. He knew Heero didn't like haunted houses because of Wing's pyschic abilities.

"I'm fine. I swear." Heero's voice was shaking as he answered.

"Ok. I'm going to check up on Phobos and Firebird, ok, koi?" Duo said.

"Yeah... That's cool, Duo. Tell Scythe Wing says hi." Heero barely managed a smile.

"She better say hi to me!" The two could hear Deathscythe in the background. He didn't sound very happy. He probably wasn't. This castle was probably freaking him out as much as it was freaking Wing.

--------------------------

Firebird yelped. "This isn't fun anymore!" She balled her fists up at her side, pressing her nails deep into her palms. 

Phobos looked around. "I so agree, Firebird."

--------------------------

"It's just one night...." Nataku whispered. "Just a night... Nothing major...."

A cat screeched and she jumped, screaming. "Wufei! I want to go home!" The green/black haired girl grabbed at Wufei's ponytail and yanked. "Now!"

Wufei yelped. "Baka onna! Leggo!"

--------------------------

"Quatre?" Sandrock could barely hear her own frightened voice. She also couldn't see her pilot because the candlelit room they were made it almost impossible to see him.

"I'm here, Sandrock." Quatre answered, reaching out a reassuring hand to her. As she took it, the candlelight of the room revealed that the green eyes were wide and very frightened.

--------------------------

In the room that Heavyarms, Calliope, and Trowa were in, it was silent.

Heavyarms looked at Trowa as if asking the boy a question silently. Trowa barely nodded. Heavyarms turned his emerald gaze on Calliope. Calliope looked up at him, and her grey blue eyes answered his silent question.

--------------------------

Deathscythe's green eyes wandered across the room's walls. He ran a hand through his cropped brown hair. "How much longer, Duo?"

"We're here until dawn, Scythe." Duo replied. He looked over at the teen. "You and Wing can take a nice long vacation after this." He grinned. "Call it a honeymoon."

Scythe looked at him skeptically. "For Wing and me to be together for a long period of time, you and Heero would have to be..." He trailed off and his eyes widen. "You didn't..."

Duo smiled. "I'll ask Heero the big question after we're out of here."

Scythe's mouth widened. "Congradulations then!"

Duo nodded. "Thanks. But now, I just have to figure out how to pop the big question."

Scythe snickered. "That'll be the big thing, won't it?"

Duo just gave him a look, saying nothing.

---------------------------

Epyon looked at the silent girl sitting in front of him. Her grey blue eyes stared back up at him.

Cally brushed back a reddish blonde lock of her hair. "Tell me again why we're here."

Epyon just looked at her.

------------------

Starscream studied the ceiling. "Where do we get out of this room?"

Candy gave him a funny look. "That wasn't my department..."

-----------------

Lea glared at D.C. D.C. replied with a glare just as lethal.


	2. 10:30 PM- What was that?!

Final2

Koneko: Oi. Headache... And YES, Wing and Scythe are people! They are bioengineered teens!  
Wing: Aren't we all related? The Gundams, I mean.  
Koneko: Actually... um... yeah...  
Wing: *looks at Scythe*  
Scythe: *looks back*  
Heero: Ha! You two are committing incest!  
Wing and Scythe: *look at him* *together* Heavyarms and Sandrock are screwing each other as well.  
Heero: ...I didn't need to know that.....

----------------

Heero's eyes widened. "AHHHHH!!!!!"

The two ran from the room, frightened.

"What was that thing?!" Wing panted.

"I.. I don't know!" Heero replied. "But I'm not gonna stick around to find out!"

--------------

Starscream started. "What was that?"

Candy looked at him. "What was what?"

"Something... moved..." He whispered.

"What?!" Candy's eyes widened.

Starscream pointed at the bed. "I was standing near there and all of a sudden, there was a dent on the bed, like something was sitting down."

Candy walked over there and put her hand where Starscream was pointing. Her emerald eyes widened even more. She turned frightened eyes to Starscream. In a choked voice, she said, "Get. Out. Of. Here.!"

Without being told twice, Starscream took off running out of the room. Candy ran after him.

------------

Nataku's green eyes were wide even as her arms tightened around Wufei's neck. "Waffle, I want out of here!" [1]

"Not until dawn. And don't call me Waffle!" Wufei growled.

------------

Duo had just opened the door to come out of the room he had found himself in when he and Scythe heard two thumps into the door, followed by one thump onto the floor. A voice, sounding almost like both a boy's and a girl's voice, groaned.

"Ow..." The boy's voice moaned.

"I think we broke our nose..." The girl added.

Duo looked at Scythe, his eyes wide.

Scythe asked the silent question. "What. Was. That.?"

The two boys peeked around the door and saw a girl with the messiest moss green hair ever laying sprawled out on the floor. The girl was wearing a bluish green bodysuit under a green tanktop and black spandex bike shorts. Her eyes were closed, but they were framed in long lashes which matched perfectly with the flawless bronze skin. All in all, she looked unconcious.

"Kiko!" [2] Duo and Scythe yelled together.

"Nnnnn...." The girl groaned in her strange voice. The girl's eyes fluttered open. The Prussian blue eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling. "Where... where 'm I?"

"Kiko, you ok?" Scythe asked concerned.

Kiko's eyes flashed green, then went back to her normal Prussian. "Scythe? Duo?"

Duo nodded slowly. Kiko sat up, then jumped up, lunging at him. Her fingers found his throat and she started to strangle and shake him.

Between shakes, she got out, "I. NEVER. WANT. TO. RUN. INTO. A. DOOR. AGAIN. GOT. IT. ALMIGHTY. SHINIGAMI.?!"

Duo nodded a second time, even though she continued shaking and strangling him. "AND. ANOTHER. THING. IF. THAT. EVER. HAPPENS. AGAIN., I'M. GONNA. CASTRATE. YOU. AND. YOU. WILL. SPEND. THE. REST. OF. OUR. RELATIONSHIP. WITHOUT. SEX.!"

Duo's eyes widened and he nodded again, this time very meekly.

Kiko calmed down a bit and smoothed out her tanktop. "Ok, then."

Duo collapsed to the floor and hit Scythe on his way down. The two boys went down to the floor.

Rathan [3] sat up, holding his head. "That was not fun." He groaned.

Kiko poked him. "Gomen nasai, Rathan."

He smiled up at her. "I'm ok, Ki. Nothing broken, though I think Duo and Scythe are a little shaken up."

She smiled back. "They probably are. Look, I am sorry I threatened Duo."

"He'll get over it. Let me guess. Heero?" Rathan said, looking up at her.

She nodded.

---------------

Cally glared at Epyon. "Come on. Let's go."

"What if I don't want to?" Epyon said.

Cally started. "Did you actually answer me?"

Epyon went silent again.

---------------

Lea whistled softly. "This is a nice castle."

D.C. nodded and meowed. [4]

--------------

Calliope wandered a little beyond the spot where Trowa and Heavyarms were standing on the top of the stairs. She looked down off the railing.

"Too bad we don't have Wing." Heavyarms said.

Trowa nodded and Calliope looked up. "Do you think she'd sense something, Heavyarms?"

Heavyarms nodded. "More than likely, Calliope."

---------------

Sandrock looked around cautiously. "Do ya really think there's ghosts here, Pilot?"

"There probably are some, Sandrock. And don't call me Pilot!" Quatre growled.

Sandrock's eyes widened and she sniffled. Quatre sighed. "Sandrock.. I'm not mad at you..."

--------------

Phobos and Firebird found out they were stuck in the dungeon. The only reason they found out was when Firebird pulled out her globe and held it above her head, the two girls came face to face with a grinning skeleton.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Two female screams could be heard echoing all throughout the castle.

-------------

Koneko: I'm starting to hate my friend's answering machine... And now, for my footnotes...

[1] I blame my friend Sephy for this. ^_^ ....Cept I still have to figure out why it's Waffle.... -_-()  
[2] Kiko... Why Kiko for a girl's name, you ask? My nickname is Koneko, which means Kitten. Put the first two letters of the words together and you get Kiko. Stupid, I know.  
[3] Linden Rathan is a character from a book I own. The Last Dragonlord and Dragon and Phoneix. I own both. ^_^ Read 'em. They're pretty good.  
[4] D.C. stands for Death Cat or Demon Cat. ^_^ D.C. has a cat tail and cat ears. That's why she can meow. Actually, that's why she does. -_- She can't talk, unlike the other Gundams....

Wing: What?  
D.C.: *questioningly* Meow?  
Sandrock: C'mon! Tell us what's the matter!  
Heavyarms: ...Ko?  
Deathscythe: Screw the readers! Don't leave US hanging, Ko-chan!  
Starscream: Please. Indulge us, Miss Koneko.  
Firebird: *cute look, green eyes wide* Pwease????  
Nataku: Yeah!  
Epyon: *looks at Koneko for an answer*  
Koneko: Oi.. I claim a headache....


	3. Midnight- Can we leave now? PLEASE?!

The Final Night

Wing: ...Heero eats crayons?  
Heero: I do not...  
Koneko: What is with you people?  
Wing: My pilot, Heero Yuy, eats CRAYONS?!  
Heero: No, I don't.  
Koneko: ...My stomach hurts and now, I think my HEAD hurts...

Kiko studied a lamp as she passed it. "Mid freak era. Lovely."

Rathan looked over his shoulder at her. "Did that come from Heero or Wing?"

Kiko looked back at him. "It came from Kiko, who thinks that Wing is near her time of the month. My stomach hurts."

Rathan winced. "Sorry I asked..."

----------------

"Waffle?"

"I am not Waffle."

"Waffle?"

"I am not Waffle."

"Waffle?"

"I. Am. Not. Waffle."

"Wu-chan?"

"I am not Wu-chan."

"Onna?"

"I AM NOT AN ONNA!!"

"Onna." Nataku nodded.

-----------

In their dash to escape whatever had sat down on the bed, Candy ran into Quatre. Literally. Then Starscream ran into Candy and Sandrock walked into Quatre, making both pilots combine with their mobile suits.

Bunny sat up, rubbing a bump on the back of her blonde head. "That hurts." She grumbled.

"I know.." Brad replied, rubbing the back of his own head. "I'm really starting to hate that we can do that."

Bunny nodded in answer.

------------------------

Calliope was busy staring at her feet as she walked and didn't notice when Trowa stopped at the foot of yet another flight of stairs. She walked into Trowa, who fell into Heavyarms, and the two boys tumbled down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, Brathin sat up.

"Good grief." He groaned, looking up at Calliope. "Tell a person you're not paying attention before you walk into them, okay?"

"Sorry." Calliope shrugged.

-----------------------

Lea glared at D.C. behind her. D.C. meowed a question.

"No, I don't know why we weren't given food. Leave me alone now, D.C." Lea growled.

D.C. meowed again before becoming silent once more.

-----------------------

Cally sighed, following along behind Epyon. Why had she let him lead? For all she knew, they were lost. And if she HAD asked where they were, Epyon would either say he didn't know or just not answer her. Either way didn't seem to help her state of mind any.

----------------------

Phobos studied the ceiling of the dungeon. "How on Earth are we supposed to get out of here?"

Firebird shrugged, holding her globe up as high as she could manage. "I don't know. We'll have to wait until someone finds us."

"IF someone finds us." Phobos replied gloomily.

"Well, stop being so pessimistic and maybe someone will." Firebird looked at her pilot coolly.

"And the glass is half empty, so refill it." Phobos retorted.

"I'm not your maid! Do it yourself!" Firebird growled.

"You're a Gundam! You have NO rights!" Phobos told her heatedly.

"Then if that's true, find your own way out of this damn dungeon!" Firebird replied.

"Fine!" Phobos tossed her head defiantly.

"Fine!" Firebird answered, tossing her own head defiantly.

Ten minutes later.....

"Phobos?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What gave you THAT idea?"

"You're not talking to me."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I don't know. Should you?"

"You tell me."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You're starting to sound like Nataku when she's trying to get on your nerves."

"You haven't heard Wing when she's bored and Scythe's on a mission with Duo."

"True.. I'm usually asleep in the hanger for most of those...."

----------

For the update, so you know. ^_^

Kiko- Heero and Wing  
Rathan- Duo and Deathscythe  
Bunny- Sandrock and Quatre  
Brad- Starscream and Candy  
Brathin- Trowa and Heavyarms


End file.
